highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mallowmask
❝ Mallow sniffed at the border like it was a wall impossible to cross, pacing slightly along it. His claws dug into the snow, his brows furrowing. He wanted to go in so bad... But the old him hung out here. He needed a new place to hang out. He cleared his throat and turned away, standing there for a second and looking into WindClan territory with a distant look. ❞ — ''Mallowmask revisting the Abandoned Twolegplace now owned by ThunderClan.'' |rank=Warrior |mentor=N/A |mentoring=N/A |parents= *Unknown (father) *Unknown (mother) |sibling/s= *Unknown |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Mallowmask is a milky brown siamese oriental mix with icy blue eyes. He is a large, lean tom with a feathery brown tail and proud warrior of . He is reliable, reserved and strong-willed but he is also seen as rather rude to other Clans and outside cats, but he's softened a bit. He was known as a cat earlier. 'Appearance' Heritage: Siamese(reason why) x Oriental Shorthair(reason why) x American Shorthair(reason why) x LaPerm(reason why) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#FFECEC) : = Markings (#A26A55) : = Eyes (#BCE6E1) : = Skin (#CF9D86) : = Paw Pads (#CB8A79) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Reliable -' When in trouble, '''Mallowmask can always be there to help. He does what he can to help, and be a damn good help at that. Anybody, as long as he likes them, can rely on him. * +''' 'Methodical -' '''Mallowmask is a think-before-you-do kind of guy. He won't rush into battle unless he's blinded by some other goal. * ±''' 'Skeptical -' Description of trait * '''± Reserved -''' Description of trait * '''− Strong-Willed -''' Description of trait * '''− Expedient -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Cold **An ironic twist to his icy eyes, Mallowmask despises the cold. With such, such short hair, there's very little he can do about it and just plainly hates it. 'Goals' *Come up with a new name **This is a bit self-explanatory.. Mallowmask wants to change his name, no longer be Mallowmask. Somebody kind of new. *Tell stories **'Mallowmask' has quite the imagination, as a matter of fact, and enjoys making up tales. He wants to tell stories to kits. *Die honorably **'Mallowmask' wants to live a full life, and die either protecting those he loves, risking his life, or having cared for the ones he loved. 'Fears' *Betrayal **'Mallowmask' is afraid of betraying, seeing as putting trust into something just to have it backfire is horrifying. *Reverting to his old ways **'Mallowmask' turned from an overly prideful ThunderClanner to an open-hearted WindClanner. He went from being aggressive to any cat outside of ThunderClan... to being welcoming. Nice. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: mom, dad, ThunderClanners Age Range: 0-7 moons *''Why is he so cold?'' *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: mentor, ThunderClanners Age Range: 7-13 moons *''We knew he was cold, but...'' *Point 1 *Point 2 'TC Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Kestrelcall, ThunderClanners Age Range: 13-27 moons *''He's frozen over.'' *Point 1 *Point 2 'Rogue Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 27-31 moons *'Mallowmask' leaves ThunderClan abruptly. *He finds it hard to hunt for himself. *'Mallowmask' gets in trouble with a fox over an abandoned den. *'Mallowmask' loses the fight. *He makes a makeshift den inside of a tree. *He goes several days without food. *'Mallowmask' travels quite a bit. He finds some territory he recognizes and stays there. *'Mallowmask' reminises on the time spent with Kestrelcall in the abanonded twolegplace. *He decides his final wish in life would be to apologize for what he did. *'Mallowmask' spends a while trying to find WindClan territory. *He finally finds it. 'WC Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Kestrelstar, WindClanners Age Range: 27-now moons *'Kestrelstar' finds Mallowmask in WindClan territory. *He joins WindClan. *'Mallowmask' tries to change his ways. *'Mallowmask' gets fed up with being cold and makes himself a makeshift moss blanket-cape. *As Webstrike passes over the ShadowClan border to the WindClan border, Mallowmask starts freaking out. He starts debating whether he should be aggressive or welcoming to the murderer. *'Kestrelstar' adopts 4 kits. Mallowmask spends most of his time hunting for the Clan. *'Mallowmask' tries to expand his horizons in friendship wise. He attempts to speak with Nuzzleleaf, but doesn't realize she doesn't like talking. *Mallowmask goes to his first gathering. **He freaks out a bit when he sees Nightstar. **He snaps at Sparkbite briefly. ***He regrets this. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Cares for | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Misses ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :WindClan/Home/Current Clan/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/88% ::"I'm glad I came back. I'm so glad. And to WindClan... It makes me hate who I was and love who I'm becoming. —If they ever find out I'm from ThunderClan, would they be scared?" :''Mallowmask shakes his head, smiling softly. His expression slowly darkens as he adds on.'' ---- :Kestrelstar/Leader/Friend/"Former" Crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"The first cat to ever tell me I'm nice. It makes me want to actually be nice." :''Mallowmask tilts his head up, closing his eyes and smiling.'' :Nuzzleleaf/Rogue/Acquaintances/⦁⦁/20% ::"...Yikes." :''Mallowmask looks around awkwardly.'' |-|ThunderClan= :ThunderClan/Ex-Clan/Enemy Clan/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I loved the Clan. But.. it was intense. I miss it... but, I don't." :''Mallowmask looks down, his icy blue eyes unreadable and his mouth shut tight.'' ---- :Nightstar/Leader/Ex-Loyalist/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I'm a traitor. And if you ever see me again, just say it to my face." :''Mallowmask's expression immediately darkened.'' |-|ShadowClan= :ShadowClan/Neutral/⦁⦁/1% ::"I hear they're a nice crew." :''Mallowmask shrugs.'' |-|RiverClan= :RiverClan/Neutral/⦁⦁/1% ::"How do they even stand the reek of those fish?" :''Mallowmask chuckles.'' |-|SkyClan= :SkyClan/Neutral/⦁⦁/1% ::"I've not met many cats from SkyClan." :''Mallowmask shrugs.'' |-|Outside the Clans= N/A 'Trivia' *'Mallowmask' has an accessory for the winter - a moss blanket, covered on the inside with pelts of rabbits and mice. As an oriental, the winter is brutal to him so he does his best to stay warm. How ironic, hm? *'Mallowmask' has developed generalized anxiety disorder. 'Quotes' ❝ Mallowmask stood in silence, mud dripping off of his fur and blood caking his paws. ❞ — ''Mallowmask as he watched Kestrelcall be gruesomely attacked by Kestrelthroat during the battle for the Abandoned Twolegplace.'' ❝ "Yes," He nodded frankly, "I just work myself up over little things." ❞ — ''Mallowmask to Kestrelcall during their first meeting in the abandoned twolegplace.'' ❝ He chuckled, "This place makes me calm, don't catch me being nice anywhere else!" He furrowed his brows in a serious expression, laughing as it broke, "I come here when I'm angry and upset.. or overwhelmed." ❞ — ''Mallowmask to Kestrelcall during their first meeting in the abandoned twolegplace.'' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Mallowmask_cats_by_illigur-d7t090b.png|Base by: Illigur Mallowmask_fullbody.png|By: me. Mallowmask_bust_windclan_now.png|By: me. Mallow_is_a_sad_boy_but_redemption_arc_big_time.png|By: me. It's_ye_boy_mallowmask.png|By: me. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:PawsOfWater Category:WindClan Category:Warrior